Signcryption is a public-key primitive that simultaneously performs functions of both digital signature and encryption of a message. Signcryption schemes may provide properties of both digital signatures and encryption schemes in a way that is more efficient than signing and encrypting separately. Recently, demands for both improving security and reducing computational complexity in signcryption schemes have drawn intense scrutiny.